


[Podfic] Steel Away Love

by elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), secretsofluftnarp, Shmaylor



Category: Object and Concept Anthropomorphism
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Author summary: They will never meet, but that does not stop them from loving each other.
Relationships: 11Foot8 Bridge/Storrow Drive Bridge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	[Podfic] Steel Away Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [steel away love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616396) by [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana). 



Cast (in order of appearance)

Narrator: Shmaylor  
Storrow Drive Bridge: secretsofluftnarp  
11Foot8 Bridge: elaineofshalott  


Cover art and audio editing by elaineofshalott

Length: 3min 19sec  
File size: 2.36mb

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Steel%20Away%20Love.mp3) **

Thanks to [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
